Thyssen
Thyssen Aufzüge AG was the vertical transportation division of German steel manufacturer Thyssen AG which made elevators and escalators. The company merged with Krupp in 1999 and became ThyssenKrupp. History Thyssen was founded on September 29, 1891 by August Thyssen and his brother Joseph in Duisburg, Germany. In 1973, Thyssen acquired RheinstahlRheinstahl acquired by Thyssen in 1976, a German manufacturing company. The company's elevator business began in 1976 when Rheinstahl AG changed name to Thyssen Industrie AG and spits its elevator manufacturing business into Thyssen Aufzüge. In the 1980s, Thyssen took over MAN's elevator division and later became Thyssen-MAN in 1984. At the same year they began entering the Spanish markets by acquiring Boettischer Elevadores, which became Thyssen Boettischer in 1985. Thyssen joined with several elevator companies such as Otis, Schindler, Kone, Mitsubishi, Hitachi, Johns & Waygood (later Johns Perry Lifts and then Boral Elevators) and Toshiba. In 1995, Thyssen announced that it will merge with Krupp, and both companies merged in 1999. The merger between both companies were completed in 2001 and thus the name become ThyssenKrupp. At the same year, Thyssen renamed their US elevator and escalator division Dover Elevators from Thyssen Dover to the new ThyssenKrupp name. Notable acquisitions *'1973' - Rheinstahl AG (West Germany) *'1984' - MAN's elevator division (Germany) *'1984' - Boetticher Elevadores con Ascensores S.A.Acuerdo entre Boetticher y Navarro y la empresa alemana Thyssen - El Pais (Translation) (Spain, later became Thyssen BoetticherFusión oficial de Boetticher Elevadores con Ascensores, SA - El Pais (Translation)) *'1986' - Northern Elevator Holdings Ltd. (Canada) *'1987' - De Reus (Netherlands, later became Thyssen De Reus until 2003) *'1993' - U.S. Elevator Corp. (United States) *'1998' - Tri-County Elevator Co. (United States) *'1999' - Dover Elevators (United States) *'1999' - Hammond & Champness Dover (H+C Dover) (United Kingdom) *'1999' - Elevadores Sûr (Brazil, later became Thyssen Sûr until 2002) *'19??' - Furse Lifts (United Kingdom)Over 125 years of history - Furse - ABB *'199?' - Svenska Hiss AB (Sweden, some elevators were branded as "Thyssen Svenska Hiss AB" for a while) *'19??' - C.G.2 A (France) Elevator fixtures Notable installations Notable overseas distributors Trivia *When Thyssen acquires Dover in 1999, it was known as Thyssen Dover in the United States, but their products were branded as Dover until 2001, when it was simply known as ThyssenKrupp. *Even after the merger, the Thyssen name was still used in elevators installed in some countries in the early 2000s, and some of them would often carries the ThyssenKrupp logo. In Hong Kong, the name was used until around 2004土瓜灣浩明雅苑蒂森克虜伯升降機, while in United Kingdom, the name ended in 2003 when it changed name into ThyssenKrupp Elevators (UK) Ltd. *Elevators modernized by Thyssen can be found in the United States, though they are very rare to find. It is unconfirmed if elevators installed by Thyssen can be found in the United States. However, Thyssen escalators can be found in the United States, though they are very rare to find. *When Thyssen absorbed Spanish elevator company Boetticher Elevadores con Ascensores S.A. in 1984, it became Thyssen Boetticher. This was probably Thyssen's first attempt of entering the Spanish elevator markets. Gallery Thyssensign.jpg|A blue version of the Thyssen logo. Thyssen.jpg|The logo on a Thyssen escalator landing plate. Thyssen logo on call button.jpg|Another Thyssen logo etched on the call button panel. Boral and Thyssen.jpg|Thyssen logo with Boral logo. This is a Boral/Thyssen moving walks in Sydney, AU. Thyssen MS escalator.jpg|The sign of the Thyssen escalators with Marryat & Scott names on the signs (currently maintained by Kone). Shanghai Metro - ThyssenKrupp Escalator Control Menu.jpg|Thyssen Tugela escalator control module in Shanghai, China. Logo_rheinstahl.png|Rheinstahl logo. Notice the Thyssen logo (by ElevatorDB.net) Thyssen Dover name.png|Thyssen Dover name. Thyssen Lifts logo.jpg|Thyssen elevator with ThyssenKrupp logo. This elevator was installed during the period when Thyssen merged with Krupp. Thyssen badge.jpg|Thyssen capacity badge. Thyssen Aufzuge.jpg Thyssen2.jpg|Thyssen elevator panel in La Serena, Chile, which is based on the original design from Elevadores Sûr in Brazil. IMG666.jpg|Thyssen escalator landing plate, La Serena, Chile. Hanyang Thyssen STEPMODUL.png|Hanyang Thyssen name in South Korea. Lifts YP 1 - Thyssen.jpg|Thyssen elevator and escalator advertisement in Indonesia, from the 1990 edition of Yellow Pages Indonesia. See also *ThyssenKrupp External links *Official website (archived) *Official website (North America) (archived) Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Europe Category:Defunct elevator companies